1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a shoe insole which protects the user from athlete's foot, reduces foot fatigue and absorbs foot odor; and to a process for producing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese Patent Publication No. 48024/74 discloses a shoe insole composed of a coarse mesh-like woven cloth backing A made of monofilaments of a vinylidene chloride-type polymer, a honeycomb-woven cloth intermediate layer B made of monofilaments of the same vinylidene chloride-type polymer, and a fine-woven cloth surface layer D made of monofilaments of the same polymer. Cloths A, B and D are laminated in that order and welded at the peripheral edge of the laminate.
Japanese Patent Application No. 85653/77 discloses a deodorizing and mold-proofing shoe insole obtained by adhering spherical active carbon particles to a non-woven cloth made of staple fibers of a vinylidene chloride-type polymer coated with a latex containing a solution of a mold-proofing agent to form a sheet C in which the layer formed from the latex has an open-cellular structure, and laminating the coarse mesh-like cloth A, the honeycomb-woven cloth B, sheet C and the surface fine-woven cloth D in that order, and welding the peripheral edge of the resulting laminate. This deordorizing mold-proof insole, however, has the defects that the mold-proofing agent undergoes degradation and the thickness of the insole is too large due to the open-cellular structure of the latex layer which gives the insole a relatively large thickness.